joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite Human (TheLuffyPlayer's version)
Summary Composite Human is the hypothetical merging of every single human being who has ever existed. A concept that is often discussed within Versus Forums, and sometimes fields of science and research. Different from the Combined Human, the Composite Human is a combination of all our strengths, skills and abilities at our peak, minus our weaknesses and downfalls. The Composite Human has the strongest capabilities of us, the human species. This profile covers TheLuffyPlayer's viewpoint about how strong this human could be. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, up to 6-C 'with sufficient prep time '''Name: '''Composite Human '''Origin: '''Real Life (As a hypothetical idea) '''Gender: '''Inapplicable '''Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Mastery over every weapon, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Accuracy, Master at survival skills, Master writer, Master artist, Master pilot, Master tactician, Master strategist, Master sportsman, tens of thousands of other abilities and skill sets. 'Attack Potency: Wall Level '''physically and with basic weapons (A Muay Thai fighter put down a Banana Tree with physical strikes, and some Banana Trees can even take hits from Sledgehammers, can fight against people capable of harming him, Shogun Rua is capable of kicking this strong, Fraser Graham is capable of killing Grizzly Bears with a knife), up to 'Island Level '''with sufficient prep time (Can gain acess to The World's Nuclear Weapon arsenal). 'Speed: Peak Human '''(Usain Bolt is capable of running at 27.7 mph) with likely '''Subsonic combat and reaction speed (The fastest punch, Bren Foster is capable of kicking at 136 mph or 60.7974 m/s) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Paul Anderson backlifted 6270 lbs, or 2844 kg, Gregg Ernst backlifted two cars, which weighed 5340 lbs or 2422.183 kg ) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: '''At least '''Wall level (A man's bone density was eight times higher than that of the average human, even non-peaked humans can survive being covered by fire for a few seconds (And the durability to survive being covered by fire is this) can survive kicks from physically peaked humans) Stamina: 'Peak Human (Dean Karnazes is capable of running hundreds of miles without lactic acid build up) '''Range: '''Standard melee range; far higher with various weapons '''Standard Equipment: '''Anything humans have made or know of that could remotely be used for combat, it would be able to as well 'Intelligence: '''Genius to Extraordinary Genius (Holds a degree in every field of study on earth. Can solve any equation/problem ever solved. Is a master at every form of combat ever created. Knows how to play every single sport and instrument. Knows every single story, piece of media or work of fiction every conceived. Knows every historical event that has ever been documented or experienced. Fluency of every language. Possesses every single skill or talent that a human has ever had) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Composites Category:Weapon Masters Category:Real Life Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:TheLuffyPlayer Category:Serious Profiles